Fancy Pants' entourage/Gallery
Season two Sweet and Elite A Canterlot street S2E9.png Rarity and Opalescence at the tea shop S2E9.png Swan Song Earth pony ID S2E09.png Dressed-up Twinkleshine S02E09.png Cafe Scene S02E09.png Rarity embarrased to tell the truth S2E9.png Rarity not helping S2E9.png Rarity with lazy eyes S2E9.png Rarity happy with Fancypants in her thought S2E9.png The ponies look at Rarity S2E09.png Silver Frames ID S2E09.png Chatting S02E09.png Startled S02E09.png Murmur S02E09.png Fancypants guessing S02E09.png Nodding S02E09.png Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.png Rarity in speed S2E9.png Silver Frames asking S02E09.png Staring S02E09.png Five fancy ponies look at Rarity S2E09.png Rarity chatting S02E09.png Golden Gavel crop S2E09.png Ponies singing around Rarity S2E9.png A pony talks to Rarity S2E09.png Silver Frames enjoying S02E09.png Silver Frames inviting S02E09.png Rarity interrupted S2E9.png Golden Gavel inviting S02E09.png Swan inviting S02E09.png Trio shocked S02E09.png Rarity hesitating S02E09.png Silver Frames stopping S02E09.png Silver Frames convincing1 S02E09.png Silver Frames convincing2 S02E09.png Silver Frames convincing3 S02E09.png Golden Gavel convincing1 S02E09.png Golden Gavel convincing2 S02E09.png Swan convincing1 S02E09.png Swan convincing2 S02E09.png Pouty faces S2E9.png Rarity too generous S2E9.png Trip to the Art Museum S02E09.png Rarity Salvador Dalí S2E09.png The ponies observe works of art S2E09.png Vase being auctioned S2E9.png Golden Gavel ID S2E09.png Auction pony gasp S2E9.png Rarity at a feast S2E9.png ApprovingGlanceS2E9.png Swan Song id S2E09.png Ponies surround Rarity S2E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Rarity "The talk of all of Canterlot" S2E9.png Rarity slow and cuddly S2E9.png Rarity now go! S2E9.png Rarity more punch S2E9.png Rainbow Dash playing croquet S2E09.png Rarity they all know S2E9.png Rarity walking S2E9.png Hearth's Warming Eve Mane 6 laughing in snowy Canterlot S2E11.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Season three Magical Mystery Cure Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E01.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Bridleway theater district S4E8.png Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie looking at the theatre S4E08.png Pinkie Pride Cheese pulls a pony out with tail S4E12.png Cheese throws pie onto pony's face S4E12.png Cheese with balloons S4E12.png Cheese launches streamers onto the pony's face S4E12.png Silver Frames' mane covered in streamers S4E12.png Season five Make New Friends but Keep Discord The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Fluttershy calling Tree Hugger funny S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Giant Smooze is solid again S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Amending Fences Canterlot library exterior shot S5E12.png Made in Manehattan Overhead shot of Rarity crossing the street S5E16.png Season eight The Maud Couple Royal Pin and Swan Song on a date S8E3.png Pinkie Pie popping out of the pond S8E3.png Royal Pin and Swan Song look surprised S8E3.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Rockhoof observing ponies in Canterlot S8E21.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Mane Six and Spike entering Canterlot S9E1.png The Summer Sun Setback Rarity trying to reason with unicorns S9E17.png Unicorn 1 "make frilly dresses!" S9E17.png Rarity scoffing at the crowd S9E17.png Rarity "nopony makes frills anymore" S9E17.png Spike "not the point, Rarity!" S9E17.png Twilight lifting her friends into the air S9E17.png My Little Pony (mobile game) Swan Song album page MLP mobile game.png Pony Reunion Week promo MLP mobile game.jpg Merchandise Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season Two Allover back WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season 2 iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season 2 DVD inside Poster.png Swan Song, Fun-loving Debutante card MLP CCG.jpg Golden Gavel, Fast Talker card MLP CCG.jpg Silver Frames, Art Curator card MLP CCG.jpg Promotional MLP Facebook Explore Equestria Manehattan 2016-02-20 image.png